This invention relates to an improvement in a wheel cap to be mounted to a wheel disc of an automobile and the like, and more particularly to a wheel cap which may be simply and properly mounted.
Conventionally, a wheel cap is made of metal, and it is fixedly engaged with a wheel disc by utilizing a resilient force of the metal.
On the other hand, as a resin wheel cap, there is known a wheel cap including a so-called wire ring holder which is provided with a plurality of engagement portions on a circumference thereof so as to be engaged with the wheel disc and is further provided with a linear elastic member for biasing the engagement portions to the wheel disc in such a direction as to press-contact the former with the latter.
As shown in FIG. 18, a half of the conventional wheel cap being shown in section, the wheel cap is annularly formed as a whole, and is provided with a linear elastic member A having a plurality of stepped projections (a) which are bent in an outer circumferential direction. Similarly, as shown in FIG. 19, another conventional wheel cap is provided with a linear elastic member B having projections (b) which are curved in an outer circumferential direction.
The linear elastic member A is designed to bias the engagement portions of the wheel cap in a centrifugal direction by the projections (a). On the other hand, as to the linear elastic member B, the projections (b) itself serve both as an engaging means and a biasing means. However, the linear elastic member A is complicated in structure, and therefore there is a problem in workability such as dimensional accuracy. The linear elastic member B has problems of poor flexibility and difficult installation to the wheel cap.